


forever starts from now

by Spring_Emerald



Series: it's only words [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, beware: sappy and mushy feels ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Daichi shakes his head, but smiles at the sentiment. “After today, you won’t get rid of me anymore.”“I could say the same to you,” Kuroo says back. He then leans forward and rests his forehead against Daichi’s. “I don’t ever want to be rid of you.”“Good,” Daichi replies in a whisper.





	forever starts from now

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon at tumblr for the ship + word writing meme.  
> KuroDai + early
> 
> Enjoy!

Daichi instantly opens his eyes when he hears the soft ping of his phone. Such sound wouldn’t have woken him up, him being known as a notorious heavy sleeper and all, but it did, despite him having slept really late last night as well.

It’s the excitement, he surmises. Excitement about what lies ahead for him, for _them_. It’s what’s coursing through his very being since last night, and up and until now. He feels completely awake and completely beside himself, somewhat hyperaware of himself and his surroundings. He remembers his phone when it pings again, and he immediately finds it when he goes to search for it under his pillow.

He has a hunch on who would be texting him so early in the morning but he further confirms it, when his phone notification shows that he got two messages from Kuroo. He slides his hands across the screen and reads the short ‘Can we meet at the gazebo?’ followed up by a ‘…please.’

It’s the ‘please’ that makes Daichi sit up, look around the room for something decent to cover himself up with, and leave his hotel room, with his phone and access card on hand. He sends a quick ‘I’ll be there in 5’ while he’s inside the elevator, a knot starting to form in his stomach. It takes all of him not to rush to the garden gazebo located behind the hotel building.

The sky is still quite dark, dawn still shy away on the horizon. Thankfully, the lights from the hotel building and the open lampposts guided Daichi.

When he gets there, he sees Kuroo inside the gazebo, rocking on the balls of his feet, with his hands inside the pockets of his faded Nekoma hoodie- his only concession against the cold, early morning air. Daichi tampers the worry that’s crawling up his chest, tightening his own jacket over himself and walks toward him.

“Hey,” his soft greeting breaks the silence. Kuroo looks up, surprised, as if he wasn’t expecting Daichi to be there.

He stops his rocking and he gives Daichi a small, tremulous smile. “Hey,” he says back, taking out a hand and holds it out for Daichi. Daichi steps inside the wooden gazebo and takes the offered hand. Kuroo’s hand is really cold, and his fingertips are like ice against the palm of Daichi’s hand. He squeezes it, just to make blood flow and warm it up.

Kuroo pulls him in, makes him stand directly in front of him and takes Daichi’s other hand. They stand like that, Daichi keeping quiet as he watches Kuroo study and rub the engagement ring on his finger.

“Kuroo…?” he asks, unable to take the suspense anymore.

Kuroo grins and laces their fingers together. “You can’t use that anymore without confusing yourself,” he reminds softly.

Daichi rolls his eyes. “Nothing’s official yet… You… you’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

“What? No.” Kuroo shakes his head, pulling Daichi closer. “That’s not it. But what about you? _You’re_ not getting cold feet, are you?”

“Well…” Daichi starts and sees how Kuroo tenses up at this. “A few more minutes out here and I will probably get one. Literally.”

Kuroo exhales, pinches his lips and gives Daichi an unimpressed look, which Daichi returned with a cheeky grin. Kuroo brings up their entwined hand in front on Daichi’s face, lifts his forefinger and bops Daichi on the nose.

“Smartass.”

“Why did you want to meet anyway?”

“I… I don’t know.” Kuroo shrugs. “I just wanted to see you.”

“We’re going to be seeing each other later, soon enough.”

“I got impatient, then.”

Daichi shakes his head, but smiles at the sentiment. “After today, you won’t get rid of me anymore.”

“I could say the same to you,” he says back. He then leans forward and rests his forehead against Daichi’s. “I don’t ever be want to be rid of you.”

“Good,” Daichi replies in a whisper.

They stay like that for a few heartbeats, until Kuroo says “Let’s get married now” in a hushed voice.

Daichi snaps open his eyes and leans away from Kuroo to look at him properly.

“What?”

“I don’t want to wait for later. I want to marry you now.”

Daichi is speechless for a moment before he settles with “Suga’s going to kill the both of us”.

“That’s not a no.”

Daichi looks at Kuroo. Really looks at his earnest eyes, his untamed hair. He looks like he’s just rolled out of bed. And to be honest, Daichi probably looks the same. For god’s sake, he hasn’t brushed his teeth yet. They’re both not dressed for the occasion, and it’s stupid, but it’s also so endearing and so sincere, and curse his fanciful side, _romantic_.

He understands because he cannot –does not- want to wait for later too. But… He lets go of Kuroo’s hands to take his face in between his own instead. “I can’t wait for later too, but we promised to do this properly, remember?”

Kuroo nods his head in agreement. “I know... I just… I think my heart is going to explode. I just think of you and god I-” he doesn’t bother continuing what he’s saying, and encloses Daichi in a tight hug instead. Daichi wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck and this close, he can feel the rapid beating of Kuroo’s heart, and it’s sweeping him away at the moment too.

Suddenly, he’s overwhelmed with intense affection, intense love for this man that his eyes begin to prickle.

“Tetsurou, I love you so much. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” he says, voice thick and face stained with happy tears. He hides his face in Kuroo’s shoulder, and Kuroo holds him even tighter, whispering his words of love in return, with the sunrise finding them in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
